Shall we? Vocaloid love
by Rika-Senpai
Summary: A normal teenage girl girl finds out a deep dark secret about herself, not knowing who to turn to she is stuck questioning who to end up with. To choose the dashing blue haired man, the handsome purple haired man or the adorable blonde man. The choice of a life time who would you end up with?


"We have summoned you three here all for a specific task," the white robbed head minister announced.

"We know that this might be a difficult mission for you three seeing how you three don't exactly…..get along….," the black robbed assistant said.

"But it is necessary in order to fulfill the prophecy," the White robbed minister tossed each figure a picture, "This is the girl who you three will be protecting."

"This chick?" the blue eyed figure chuckled, "I've seen prettier ones!"

"To me it doesn't matter who it is," the purple haired figure stated, "I could handle it on my own headmaster if you can just give me a chance….."

The blued eyed figure burst out laughing, "Well well aren't we ready to die? What are you going to do slap the enemy with your hair?"

"Now now don't be foolish we all know that you guys can't handle anything," Said the man with cerulean eyes.

"SILENCE!" the headmaster roared, "Now is not the time to be arguing amongst yourselves!"

Everyone in the room stayed quiet as the White figure stood up to disappear behind the metal door, "Make sure not to fail," and with that all the hooded figures disappeared.

…..

"Agh! Aaaaaaghhh! Im late for school!" the green haired teen scrambled to her feet as she got ready, "Mom! Why didn't you tell me I was late?!"

"But sweety I have to tell-" but before her worried mother could say anything she was out the door, "GUMI! GUMI WAIT!" she yelled but her daughter was already gone.

"That girl…," she sighed as she made a phone call, "Yeah it's me… no she left before I could tell her. Could I leave her in your care?"

"Of course!" said the purple haired amused voice in the other line.

…

"Gumi what are you doing here?" her red haired company said as Gumi settled herself in her seat.

"What do you mean? I go to school here remember?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"But I thought you transferred?" and gumi's eyes widen.

"What do you mean I transferred Teto?" she said but Teto was interrupted when screams ranged out from the class.

"OMG! Who's that hunk of a man with such long purple hair?" one girl screamed.

"There's another one coming from the side!" a fan girl scream, "I love his blonde hair!"

"But look at that blue haired man coming from the front gates!" suddenly the floor shook as more girls raced towards the window to see.

….

"Ladies ladies calm down please," the blue haired man said, "I'm here to meet with a special friend right now."

A loud fan girl screamed exploded when the blue haired man touched her cheek, "Shh its ok ill make sure to make you really happy," and he leaned close to her lips when a certain blonde hair man slapped his head.

"Focus Kaito we are here for a reason not to pick up your 'lunchs' jeez," he sighed as Kaito whimpered.

"Len-kun is so mean," he sniffed, "I know your just jealous that the girls aren't hovering over you! Girls my friend is lonely can you guys take care of him?"

Another explosion of cheers ranged.

"Kaito!" Len yelled as the blue haired man escaped into the screaming ocean of girls.

'Sorry Len but I need to find out if it really is her' he thought as he made his way into the building.

…..

My ears started to hurt as the screaming girls yelled harder and harder.

"Gumi lets get out of here they are not going to stop screaming any minute now,"yelled Teto.

I nodded and followed Teto we were heading to the library and found a place to sit.

"aaaaa finally some peace and quiet, right Gumi?" she said.

"Yes it is very relaxing…. Oh I forgot my jacket in the classroom I'll be right back." I said in a whisper.

I started to run to the class when all of a sudden I bumped into someone, "I'm sorry," I said until a certain familiar set of blue eyes caught me.

"Ahh!" he smiled as he embraced me, "It really is you! No joke right?" his eyes were sparkling from happiness yet seemed fragile.

"Umm have we met before?" I said and immediately his eye drop but quickly recover.

"Um its me-," but quickly stopped and he shook his head before bowing his head, "I'm sorry," and he let go of me, finally realizing he was holding me tight.

"I'm Kaito, I'm here to pick you up," he grinned but his eyes seem so hurt, "Umm heh," his eyes got watery but he scratched his eyes, "I'm sorry but I have to go to the bathroom! Wait for me in the library!" and before I could object he was gone.

…..

"Really now? Crying over some girl you just met." The purple haired man smirked while coming in to the boy's bathroom.

"Shut up Gakupo!" Kaito said as he splashed his face with water, "you don't know anything so butt out."

"I don't need to know anything to know that you, the swift Kaito is crying over some spilled milk," Gakupo chuckled.

"Dang it Kaito you bastard!" said Len, "you left me with those girls I'll get you back!...whoa what happened here."

Kaito banged his fist on the counter sink causin it to crack underneath him, "Nothing happen! Just forget it! Come on we need to meet her!" he stormed out.

"This is going to get interesting," Gakupo whispered to Len.

"Tell me about it, very emotional for a incubus," said Len.

…..

"Teto I had a strange dream just now, I thought I bumped into a strange man," Gumi shivered as she sat next to her friend.

Right after she said that the blue haired man walked in followed by a blonde hair boy and a purple haired man.

"Gumi ummm I don't think it was a daydream," Teto says pointing to the three men.

"Hello," the purple haired man spoke as he walked up to Gumi and Teto, "My name is Gakupo, nice to meet you two," he leaned in and kissed both girls hand, like a gentleman.

"Hello my lady my name is Len, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Len bowing to her.

Gumi was amazed by their beauty but her eyes trailed off to the blue haired man in the back. Their eyes meet and he quickly turned his head, confused she turned her attention back to the men in front of her.

"We are here to take you to your new school," Gakupo explained.

"W-what new school," Gumi asks.

"That's right your mom didn't get a chance to explain to you this morning, just know you got transferred to a new school," Gakupo smilled at her.

"Oh." Gumi became astonished by the sudden transfer 'A new school? And why are they here coming to get me?' she thought to herself.

"Well let's get going," Gakupo smilled softly at Gumi and grabbed her hand, "You'll ride with me, Len and Kaito will go in their own car."

"What?!, Why does she have to ride with you?!" Kaito slapped their joined hands apart.

"Yeah Kaito is right who knows if something happens and you cant protect her it is better to ride in the same car," said len

"One that was very rude of you to slap a ladys' hand Kaito, two I promised her mom she would be safe and whats a safer place then with me and you two following, thirdly I wouldn't want her to make you cry again Kaito," Gakupo stated while he grabbed Gumi's hand again and leading her to the door.

Kaito tighten his jaw as he clenched his fist tight, "…..."

"Stop if you continue something will happen let me handle this," said Len.

"Len it's fine," Kaito grinned causing the blonde to stop, "Gakupo I believe you should let the young lady choose, right mister gentleman?"

"Of course," Gakupo looked at her gently and let go of her hand, "It's what she wants, so? Who would it be?"

"Eh? Umm," her eyes gazed from the red faced guy to the elegant yet evil looking man suddenly she noticed the panicking looking blonde, "I choice that guy!" and she grabbed the blondes arm.

"Heh I guess she choosed me than a hot tempered man and a big flirt," said Len with a smirk on his face.

"Well she choosed you theirs nothing we can do," Gakupo said sounding deafeted, "just, Gumi, Watch out he may look like an angel but he does bite," with that Gakupo left and got ready to follow Len.

"Don't worry he just in shock, I will never do such a thing to a beautiful girl like you," said Len with a smile.

"Wow Len kun I didn't know you like them young," and Kaito left laughing, "Do you think Gakupo would give me a ride?"

….

**Authors note: **

**Rika Senpai: Hello guys! Ok so let's make this short and simple! Here with me I have HINATAke and XxTsubasaxX. Ok guys so we kind a got into an argument on who is a better guy vocaloid, who can win any girl. And me being a Kaito fan I could not stand watching HINATAke claiming that Gakupo was better and XxTsubasaxX claiming that Len/Yuma was better.**

**HINATAke: Of course Gakupo is better than anyone, he is handsome, smart, and a gentleman. Not like a little kid Len and annoying blue haired Kaito.**

**Rika Senpai: At least it's better than a samurai obsessed freak who attacks by waving his hair around. WAIT! Ok we are off topic so basically this story is based on who is better.**

**XxTsubasaxX: I just want to say that Len could already win Gumi's heart so please let Len be the one**

**Rika Senpai: *sigh* we've lost her… OK! Back to the point! As you can already see I'm supporting Kaito, HINATAke is supporting Gakupo, and XxTsubasaxX is supporting Len.**

**So I kindly ask that you goes might give your opinion on who should win throughout this story and of course whoever has the most support will win! **


End file.
